There is conventionally known, as a pneumatic tire for a heavy-load vehicle such as a truck, a bus and the like, a tire having a textile carcass ply of a bias structure provided on the inner side of a steel carcass ply of a radial structure, to enhance rigidity of each sidewall portion to improve controllability and stability of the tire (e.g. PTL 1).